


My Mate

by Hope16789



Series: Marked [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope16789/pseuds/Hope16789
Summary: Landon and Hope take it to the next level, what will they do to each other?
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Marked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936033
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Dirty Sex

Hope was sitting in her room alone as Alyssa wasn't there, she was thinking about Landon. Landon and her have been dating for almost six months and have never done anything sexual, she didn't want to be the one to ask him to have fun so she sat there looking down has in between her legs were growing hotter very minute that goes by. She hears and knock on the door, she gets up and answers to find Landon standing there. He sees her and picks her and starts kissing her, after a couple of minutes they break about and start panting not caring that they were out of breathe has they continue to kiss each other.

Walking to the bed and putting Hope on her back as he climbs on her and pulls off her shirt leaving her in her lacy black bra. Hope tried to take off Landon's shirt but Landon stopped her, "stay still, hope or i'm going to tie you up" Landon whispers in hope ear then bit it. Hope whined and tried to move but was stopped again by Landon, Landon tried her up her wrists that stops her magic, Hope started to whine as she tried to get out of them. "Please, Landon. Let me out of this" Hope whined as she kept pulling at them making her wrists red and hurt. Landon ignored her has he ripped her bra off and kissed her neck leaving hickeys all over it, Hope moaned and squirmed under him.

Landon kissed down her stomach and reached her shorts as he took both sides and slid them down her left, taking it off and dropping it on the floor with her shirt and bra were. Landon opened her legs and licked her lips as he looked at her matching black lacy thong, he slowly slid her underwear off and as she tried to close her legs but Landon grabbed them and lifted them up to smack her ass really hard, Hope whimpered and moaned enjoying the pleasure and the pain. Landon got up and grabbed something from his pocket as he went back on her and put the thing on her mouth earning her to almost bite him but he moved as he tied it and went back to her pussy. Hope enjoyed what was going on with Landon and wanted more from him, she wanted him to hit her, to prove that he is the master not her. He opened the her legs but she kicked him back making him get anger, "Hope, I see someone is being a bad girl. I guess i'll show you who is the master then" he yelled as she whimpered wanting him to do anything to her. He flipped her so she was on her all fours, her ass near his hard dick but that's disappeared after a second until she felt pain. He was smacking her on her ass with his belt, she looked around to see that he was fully naked with his belt in his hands as he smacked her ass again. She tried to take them off but Landon stopped her then whispered "Hope, nod if you are enjoying this" in her ear, she nodded fast. "Are you ready?" Landon asked her as she nodded again, he thrust into her earning her to whimper in pain, blood leaking down her leg, Landon tried to thrust out but hope pressed onto him making him stop and look at her. She nodded to continue as he nodded as well and started slowly but gain more faster and deeper inside her.

Within five minutes she was cumming on his dick as he was cumming inside her, he thrust out and pulled out the gag that was in her mouth as he also took of the chains. He fell on the bed and pulled her to his chest has he had something in his hand. "What's in your hand,master?" Hope asked looking up at him as he smiled and leaned down to put a collar around her neck with a tag that said "Hope Mikaelson, Owner: Landon". She looked down and read it smiling at it then looking back up at him, "Now sleep,my pet" Landon said looking at Hope as she started slowly closing her eyes following her master command.


	2. Punishment

Hope woke to feeling something on her neck, it was pleasurable and it made her moan. He smirked and continued doing it earning more moans until it got louder where her soft spot was, that's when he started to suck on it leaving a mark on her learning the brown headed girl to open her eyes and look up at her master has he played with her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her to the height where her boyfriend's face was and kissed him on the cheek making him pull her closer and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her to be on top of him. He got up still holding her and picked her making her stand up on her. He picked up with pants and took something out of it earning the blue eyed girl to look at him confused, he smirked at her then brought her to the bed laying her down on her back and kissing her.

He let go of her making Hope whine and whimper as he pulls her legs up and puts whats in his hands and puts it on her then fixing it on her to be in her, she started to moan as he adjusted it in her then pulled her up. "Turn on" he whispered and the thing that was inside her started to vibrate in her causing her to keep moaning, she grabbed onto him and looked up him moaning again causing him to smirk and pick her up which made her moan more. "Turn off" he whispered as the machine stopped making Hope sigh, he put her back in bed and started putting Hope's clothes on her as she kept looking at his eyes. Once she was fully dressed he sat her up and then got himself dressed while his girlfriend watched. "Good girl" he whispered and then kissed her on the lips, causing her to moan and try to kiss more but he pulled away. "Let's go to class before we are late, understood my little pet" Landon said causing Hope to nod her head and got up.

Landon opened his hand and took hers into hers as the walked out the room and closed the door, they walked to their first class that was Chemistry of Magic. As they gotten into class everyone started to look at them while they walked to their seats in the back and sat down together, Hope got annoyed and used a spell to make them all turn to the white board. She started to smile but then that turned really fast to try not to moan, the machine was on and Landon leaned back in his chair and watched as she struggled to not show anything. She looked at him and begged with her eyes for him to stop it but he just ignored her, she started to move around in her seat as the teacher walked in and started the lesson. In the middle it Hope screamed "Fuck" causing the whole class and the teacher to look at her, "Hope Mikaelson, go see the headmaster,Now!" the teacher screamed. Hope got up from her seat and walked out of class walking slowly to Dr. Saltzman's office and sitting down, after a couple of minutes the machine started to go harder and hope couldn't handle it anymore as she cummed and screamed the f word again. Dr.Saltzman walked out of his office, "Hope, come in now!" he yelled as he walked back in as Hope gets up and goes in closing the door, she sits down and feels it turn on again but this time it was on low so she could easily ignore it for the time she was in the headmaster's office.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I heard that you swore in class and I even heard you a couple of minutes ago as well. I called your parents about this and they think that you need to clean your mouth or your going to get suspended for two days" Dr. Saltzman said as he looked at hope, hope lefts it go faster as she opened her mouth to say something but moaned instead. Dr. Saltzman looked at her surprised, "Go to your room,Hope" Dr.Saltzman said as she got up and went back to her dorm room and layed down.The machine started to go harder and faster as she started to moan then screamed when she cummed hard, her eyes started to get heavy as she slowly started to pass out, then she was out like a light that's when someone knocked on the door.


	3. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author's note

So, it's been a while since I updated this story because i've finished the whole series of Legacies but since it's coming back I wanted to see if anyone wants me to continue this book.

If anyone has any ideas for me to do if you want me to do then leave a comment and let me now and i'll look to see if If you guys want to continues this.

Have a good day/night.


End file.
